stay with me
by shake-your-mind
Summary: Harry Potter en sauveur dérangé, Severus en amoureux soucieux, le tout en folie déclarée.OS sombre avec mort d'un personnage.


Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling pardonne moi de faire autant souffrir tes protégés mais c'est si drôle

OS morbide avec mort à la fin. Je préviens tout de suite, avant de m'attirer les foudres de lecteurs outrés par ce que j'ai fait.

* * *

A lire en écoutant « Stay with me » de Dolores O'riordan

"I just like to hold on  
To all the magic memories"

* * *

Stay with me

Une odeur fortuite, présente mais presque oubliée. Mais pourtant si prenante. Ma main tâtonne comme chaque matin. Ce que j'aimerais ne plus sentir ces draps froids sous mes doigts. Ce que j'aimerais oublier cette sensation. Ce n'est même pas du vide, c'est juste du néant. Ca blesse le néant, ça broie, ça brise, ça anéantit.  
Reste avec moi.

Je ne veux même plus voir tout ce qui m'entoure, tout ce qui m'appartient, tout ce que tu as touché. Tout est à toi, tout ici t'appartient. Même moi.  
Je t'en prie.

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit. Larme égarée, cheveux tiraillés, poings serrés. Je me lève. Je ne parviens pas à t'en vouloir. Je me lève.  
Même le froid des pierres ne parvient pas à me faire frissonner. Quand ai-je frissonné pour la dernière fois ? Je ne vis plus, il me semble. Il me semble…Même mes certitudes n'existent plus. Je ne suis pas fou, je t'aime.  
Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ?

Tous les objets décorant la commode, volent, se brisent, s'anéantissent. Je veux les détruire, je ne veux plus les voir, ce matin je te veux, je veux comprendre. Je veux tout comprendre maintenant. Enfant capricieux et impulsif. Je regrette déjà. Non, je veux qu'ils se réparent. Je marche dessus, mes pieds saignent, quelle idée de les casser.  
Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester avec moi ?

Pourquoi t'ai-je fait peur ? Tu m'as fui ? Je tape dans le mur, un simple impact, une douleur lancinante. La douleur corporelle. Comme une drogue qui brise les maux intérieurs, rappelant qu'une échappatoire à cette douleur est possible. Je ne veux même pas choisir ce chemin. Je te veux.  
Je redoute cet endroit sans toi.

J'ai mal au cœur. J'ai mal partout. Je ne perds pas la tête. Non, Severus je ne deviens pas fou. Dis-moi que je ne deviens pas fou. Dis-moi que tu vas revenir. Dis-moi que c'était une plaisanterie. Dis-moi tout ça. Tu me disais toujours ce que je voulais entendre. Tu me disais toujours les plus belles choses. Lâche !  
Je ne sais même plus qui je traite de lâche.

Lâche.

Ca résonne comme une deuxième voix dans ma tête. Ca cogne, ça se projette contre les parois. Severus tu m'avais dit que je devenais fou. Je ne deviens pas fou ! Tout le monde a une conscience, une petite voix qui nous souffle des choses dans la tête.  
Reste avec moi.

Je veux te répéter ces trois mots que je ne t'ai jamais dits, comme une litanie sans fin, cherchant à percer ton cœur. Laisse-moi être le muezzin qui pourra te charmer. Laisse-moi sortir des sables du désert et te susurrer ces mots à l'oreille. Laisse-moi être avec toi.

Il t'a déjà permis tout ça, mais tu as tout foutu en l'air.

Ta gueule la petite voix ! Laisse-moi l'attendre, ne me plonge pas la tête sous cette eau fangeuse qui atteint déjà mes épaules. Il viendra me sauver. Comme toujours, il viendra, il ne m'abandonnera pas.

Retenant les souvenirs.

Je m'écroule dos au mur, ma tête se cogne contre la tapisserie rouge. Je m'arrache les cheveux. Je veux la faire taire. Je vais la faire taire. Il reviendra! Quoi qu'elle en dise. Elle a tort, j'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison. Je suis le grand Harry Potter, le survivant, l'emblème du monde sorcier, celui qui a vaincu, celui…  
J'ai mal.

Tu l'as fait fuir.

Ta gueule ! Je crois que j'ai hurlé. Je m'en fous je suis seul. Je suis seul, bordel ! Severus, reviens, je t'en prie, je me désagrège. Tu avais peut-être raison, je deviens fou. Il hante peut-être mon esprit, le malade aux yeux rouges. Reviens, reviens, reviens. Sans toi je suis mort.  
Ne pars pas je t'en prie, s'il te plait.

C'est une myriade de petites larmes salées qui s'écroulent sur mes jambes repliées contre ma poitrine. Je suis fou, je suis fou, je suis fou. Si je me le répète, peut-être que ça partira. Constat rapide d'un phénomène imperturbable. Trop rapide sans doute. Phénomène trop vieux…  
J'ai frappé trop fort, la petite voix s'est tue, elle ne parle plus. Elle rie, je l'entends rire. C'est même si distinct que je pourrais voir  
sa bouche se matérialiser dans ma tête. J'ai peur, je n'aime pas son rire, il est glacial. J'ai déjà froid. J'ai mal. Je crois que j'ai frappé trop fort. Je tangue. Je ne vois plus, c'est flou, je suis fou. C'est bête la vie. On croit tout avoir, tout possédé et pourtant tout glisse comme de l'eau dans les mains. Ca glisse, éclaboussant notre visage.

J'ai éclaboussé le tapis d'eau rouge. Severus va me tuer, il l'adorait. Je tombe, je me sens tomber, je ne m'arrête pas de tomber. Je  
ferme les yeux. Le sol semble si loin, il est loin, comme toi à présent. Je suis fou et je ne suis plus rien. Tu m'as aimé, tu m'as quitté, tout commence et finis avec moi. A cause de moi.  
Tu ne resteras pas…

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Ce OS peux aussi paraitre flou désolée. Lorsque je les écris c'est avant tout pour faire sortir des choses qui tournent en boucle dans ma pauvre tête. Si vous avez tout compris je vous en félicite. D'autant plus que je n'écris pas très bien comparé à d'autres (je ne citerais personnes elles se reconnaitront). Merci de l'avoir lu et recevez mse excuses encore une fois.

Recherche un(e) beta lecteur(trice)


End file.
